One Dumb, Drunken Accident and a pregnancy
by PrincessOfRavenclaw
Summary: One Summer. One dumb drunken accident. And she ruined their friendship... and her life. With an accidental pregnancy. She runined two friendships, possibly ruined her close-knit family.. as well as her reputation. M for language and other reasons ;- Beta: RebeccaTwinTyler.. thanks so much!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Victoire Weasley: August 31. The Weasley Residence (Shell Cottage)

It was easy. A little too easy. Giving myself up. To my Uncle and Aunt's godson. My god-cousin? Is that what he is? Is that a bit… err… American Redneck-ish? Sleeping with your god-cousin I mean.

He's not related to you biologically. I argue with my conscience.

You've known him forever! He's sort of like your older brother! And he's dating your best friend. My conscience screams back, sounding oddly like my Aunt Hermione, Uncle Percy, Cousin Molly…Grandma Molly. Take your pick.

"I don't even have an older brother!" I holler back, obviously out loud, as my Mum is looking over the top of today's edition of The Daily Prophet at me like I sprouted a second head. Out of my foot. And it's purple. With flaming hair. And no nose. Kind of like Voldemort.

"Are you alright Victoire?" she asks with in her strong French accent.

"Just a little peachy!" I respond with a smile, praying to the God's that it looks at least slightly convincing. Nothing gets past the great Fleur Weasley though! She puts down her paper, takes a sip of her tea, places her hands palms-down on the table (like she always does when she's about to give her famous I-Know-There's-Something-Wrong-And-If-You-Don't-Tell-Me-Now-I-Have-Ways-Of-Finding-Out-Later speech) and says with a sigh, "Victoire…"

Thankfully, just as she's about to say something else, my sister comes storming down the steps of Shell Cottage, (where we live) screaming at our brother Louis at the top of her lungs, "Louis! Go the bloody hell away!"

"I'm gonna tell mum! And dad! And Victoire. And teddy. and uncle Harry, aunt Ginny, James, al, lily, even Professor Longbottom, when we go back to school tomorrow!" he smirks at her, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall as he flicks his shaggy silver-blonde hair out of his face.

"If you do, I swear on Merlin's saggy left-"

"DOMINIQUE WEASLEY!" Mum shouts before she can finish. Thank Godric. When Dom resorts to swearing on Merlin's saggy left… body parts, she becomes royally pissed and a famous, horrible, terrifying Dom Weasley mainly-X-rated rant is about to begin.

"This little … Heir of Slytherin…" she begins, taking a deep breath, readying herself as our mum cringes. Too late for an interruption now, Mummy Dearest. "This little… Death Eater! Nargle! Tom Riddle… Pygmy Puff!" she pauses. I hold back a laugh. Dom hasn't used that one since she was five and I ate the last liquorice wand that dad brought home.

"Yes, yes, we get it!" Mum rolls her eyes.

"What did he do now?" I ask her. Knowing Dom who whips her wand out if you touch her hairbrush, it's a reason dumber than Hippogriff shit.

"He read-"

"Your diary?" I finish for her.

"I don't carry a stupid diary." She snaps, her curly strawberry-blonde hair whipping violently over her shoulders.

"Of course not. It's under your pillow." I mutter. Dom glares, Mum glares, Louis smirks. Mum sees this. Mum glares at Louis, Dom screams. I mock her. She flips me two fingers and runs back up the steps. Yes, I'm the major drama queen in the Weasley family.

"Louis, what did you do to your sister?" Mum looks almost too afraid to ask.

"I didn't read her diary." He says quickly. Mum gives him a strange look. "I read her story."

"Her story?" I ask him. He shrugs. "Not my cup of tea, but it wasn't half bad." He shoves his hands in his pockets and goes up the steps two at a time.

"Dominique can write?" I say stupidly.

"Victoire." Warns mum, giving me the usual Fleur Weasley All-Business-No-Fun-Right-Now glare she does when she's mad.

I roll my eyes. "I didn't mean it like that."

My mother looks up at the ceiling and mutters something in French. I'm not a total expert, but it sounds something like, "Why are zey so difficult?" or was it, "Why are zey so different?"

Thinking back to my original dilemma of the morning, it was easy. Too easy. And when Professor Longbottom tries to make awkward small talk in Herbology by asking each and every one of us Weasley kids how our summers were and what we all did. Fred and Roxanne will tell him all about their trip to America to the Grand Opening of Uncle George and Aunt Angelina's new joke shop, and they'll show him the muggle-style pictures they've been hauling around for a month. He'll smile widely and take a sip of the Mandrake Root Juice he drinks for his hand that was half-paralyzed by dark magic after the war, when an escaped death eater got a hold of him at his flat.

Molly and Lucy will tell him all about their trip to New York in America with Aunt Audrey to visit old friends, and will tell him all about the Statue of Liberty and the restaurants and shops. He'll smile and drink some more juice. James will tell him all about the trip he, Uncle Harry, Auntie Ginny, Lily, and Albus took to Greece with Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Rose, and Hugo and how they had to come back early because Uncle Ron saw a teeny-tiny spider in their hotel, and insisted all of Greece was infested with the bloody things. He'll laugh a bit, and drink more juice. He'll get to me, Dom, Louis, and then Teddy. Dom will tell him all about her new fascination with a Wizarding Rock band called "Death Destructors," a group of aurors who sing loudly about their cases. Louis will tell him about his new owl Clarkson that he got for his birthday. Who the hell names a ruddy owl Clarkson? My brother does, obviously. Teddy will tell him about the two weeks he spent with his girlfriend, and my best friend, Kelly Winters at her family's cottage by the ocean. My family has a cottage by the ocean; he could have come to my place. But I guess he thinks he's at my house enough as it is, being my other best friend and all. Or at least he used to be...

I'll grimace, and Professor Longbottom will pretend not to notice, but he will as he doesn't miss a thing. He's sort of like another uncle. Always at the family gatherings and such. He'll smile at Teddy, drink his juice, and look expectantly at me. If I want to be honest, and Mum says the truth is always better than the lies, even if it does hurt, I'll say, this past summer, I snuck out of the house at two in the bloody morning and went a little ways down the beach to a party some vacationing muggles were having. Teddy was there since we both had been invited that previous morning, and then we accidently snogged as the waves crashed against our feet after drinking one too many alcoholic beverages.

Noticing everybody watching us, we kept running down the beach towards the abandoned cottage a little old muggle lady who used to watch me during the day lived until she moved in with her sister, and we fooled around on the dirty floor.

Soon, very soon, the harmless touching and tickling in naughty places resulted in two best friends waking up at six in the morning, one only wearing a lacy blue bra that was unclasped in the front with the cups pushed aside, and the other only wearing a smile and a tattoo of a wolf on his chest over his heart in memory of his dead father.

Screaming, the female friend quickly fixed her bra and threw on a shirt, not caring that the shirt belonged to the other friend. Dead to the world, the friend with the tattoo continued snoring, one arm wrapped around the girl's thigh since that had replaced her waist when she scooted back a bit. Throwing on her jeans and running fingers through her hair, the friend groaned as the previous night's activities came crashing back into her mind. Fleeing, she ran back to her house, not even looking back. It wasn't until that friend was home that she realized she left her real shirt, her undies, and her lucky sandals behind.

Professor Longbottom will spit his juice out, and it will land all over my pretty little face. Kelly will scream and hex me with a famous "Winters hex", and Teddy will groan and swear as Angry Kelly's three brothers will beat him up the non-magic way.

But as I don't want to hurt my best friend, I'll tell the other thing I did this summer and say I went to visit family in France. Professor Longbottom will definitely like this version better, and will pat me on the shoulder saying what a good girl I am. Teddy will then sigh in relief, but will continue pretending Victoire Gabrielle Weasley no longer exists to him, as she hasn't for the past five weeks. I slept with my best friend, and lost him all in a twelve hour period. And hey, speaking of periods… mine's late. By just about five weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: HP's not mine.. sadly :-(

A/N: I'll try to upload a new chapter every other Wednesday. It takes about three days to write it.. and then I send it to my beta Rebecca, who's busy with other stories as well as mine. Thanks Rebecca! SO if not every other wednesday, sooner if possible. I'll try to make chapters longer too. If only uhh.. I CAN GET A FEW REVIEWS! Come on .. help a sista out! :)

p.s. I had writer's block.. so if it sounds funny.. I'm sorry.

* * *

Teddy Lupin: August 31. Residence of the Potter family (and Teddy)

Oh Merlin. Were the words I said when I woke up and saw Tori's Gryffindor Quidditch shirt, her neon green underwear, and her lucky sandals sprawled across the floor beside me.

Oh _shit_. That's what I said when I realised there was no Tori around.

Oh fucking hell. Were the words I said when what we did the previous night… Well, that morning… came back into my mind.

Tom Riddle murder me now. Is what I thought when I looked on the ground and saw no condom. Did she use a contraceptive charm? No, she couldn't have. She's only sixteen. No magic outside of Hogwarts until the age of seventeen. Was she on something? She had to be. She's too smart not to be.

Grabbing my clothes and Tori's as well; I ran the two miles back to Harry's house. Praying to Godric Gryffindor that they were still asleep. I quickly snuck inside and realised that they were. I silently went up the steps to my bedroom (that was joined to James' by a door) and yanked open the top drawer on my dresser. I hid the clothing beneath my boxers and socks, hoping that Ginny never found them, hopped back downstairs and grabbed a box of cornflakes.

* * *

"Have fun last night?" Ginny said making me jump out of my memory of the previous month.

"Huh?" I replied idiotically. Oh, I went to Kelly's last night. Some boyfriend I am. Losing my virginity to one best friend, then five weeks later pretending I lost my virginity to the other. Well, the latter is my girlfriend. But I've known Tori longer. "Oh that. Yeah." Nothing changes the fact that I cheated though…

Ginny raises an eyebrow as she sits down beside me at dinner and loads a spoonful of chili into my dinner bowl. Harry fixed dinner, and Ginny just got back from work. I haven't seen her since yesterday, as I slept in this morning after dragging myself back over here at around two.

"Are you okay kid?" Harry asks sitting across from Ginny at the table and pouring Lily some pumpkin juice. He hands it to James, who hands it to Lily and I just nod silently, not looking up at anybody again.

"You've been acting really strange." Ginny noted, swatting James' hand away from the brownies in the centre of the table.

"Huh, oh yeah, the chili's really good Harry." I say stupidly, absently taking a gulp of Albus' pumpkin juice.

"Teddy!" he shouts in a whiny voice.

"I went to bed around three."

"Nobody asked you when you went to bed Einstein." James mumbles. Ginny smacks the back of his head.

"Sorry, what?" I ask.

"Never mind," Ginny says, glancing at Harry strangely. I didn't miss the look but pretend that I did.

Changing the subject, Harry asks me about Quidditch, "So Teddy, captain of Gryffindor, huh? Just like me." He smiles, obviously proud of me. James rolls his eyes.

"Dad, he's been captain since fifth year. It's not anything new." James grumbles, pushing his food around on his plate. Ginny smacks his head, again.

"Bill said Victoire's not sure if she's going to try out this year." Ginny says.

"Pity," I mumble. No Victoire means no guilt. Well, not so much guilt. Who am I kidding, I'll always feel guilty. But it's as much Victoire's fault as it is mine.

"No Victoire means no wins against the snakes." James smirks. I swear if that kid's not in Slytherin…

"James!" Ginny says.

"What? It's true," he mutters as he gulps down his pumpkin juice. This time I smack him on the back of the head. Ginny laughs a bit and fails at a fake-mad glare.

"You start school again tomorrow, should we have a family breakfast?" Harry asks.

"No!" I say a little too quickly. Harry looks at me weird.

"Trouble in paradise?" James asks me. I smack him… again.

"There's no paradise between me and her for Merlin's sake! Never was, never will be!"

"I don't know, your second year…" Ginny trails off.

"That was one kiss! One! Under that stupid mistletoe that we got stuck under… Literally stuck!"

"Tomato, tomahto." James mutters. I swear... I'm going to kill that kid before the night is over. I don't care if he's starting his first year at Hogwarts, I don't care if he's starting his seventh year. He's a dead man.

"Can I leave now, thanks?" I ask Harry. He nods his head and I run up the steps to my room. I throw myself on my bed and throw an arm over my eyes.

Tap. Tap. Tap. (pause) Tap. Tap. (pause) Tap.

I don't move. There's only one owl who does that. The world's most annoying owl. Lola. Victoire's owl.

Tap. Tap. Tap. (longer pause) Tap. Tap. (Pause-So-Short-It-Might-Not-Even-Be-An-Actual-Pause) TAP.

Still. Not. Moving.

TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP.

Fucking hell. "I'm coming!" Walking to the window, I yank it up and the stupid barn owl flies in and lands on my desk beside my own owl Hank. She nips on one of his owl treats and holds out her leg. There's a note on it. Oh shite. It's not a note. It's a howler. From Victoire. Who possibly screams louder than the portrait of Mrs. Black at 12 Grimmauld Place which we use for family gatherings and such. We just try to stay quiet. Though Fred and James think it's funny to throw open the curtain and scream at her. She screams back. Molly the Elder screams at both boys. Both boys scream back at Molly the Elder. Ginny and Angelina scream at both boys. Everybody begins to yell at each other. Better than the television, my good god-family.

"TEDDY LUPIN!" she begins.

"What?" I yell back, as if she can actually hear me.

"You are a complete arsehole!"

"Takes one to know one!" I yell.

"I can practically hear you mocking me! Shut. Up!"

"MAKE ME!"

"Er… Teddy?" I hear a voice ask. I whirl around. Harry, Ginny, Lily, James, and Albus are all standing in the doorway.

Victoire's still yelling. "If you don't respond with an owl in the next hour, I will tell Kelly what happened at that party last month!"

Harry and Ginny are looking from me to the howler with wide eyes. James is smirking. I can see Albus and Lily mentally trying to figure out what she's talking about.

"Teddy!" Ginny says, her expression changes from shock, anger, and then… some more shock in about two seconds.

"I wish I had gone to that party." James says, wiggling his eyebrows.

Victoire's still yelling, I'm not listening to her. I try to drone her out by singing…

"LA LA LALA. LA. LA. LALALALA.!"

"I will tell her brothers!"she yells louder.

"She'll be mad at you too!" I holler, forgetting the people in my room. Ginny says my name again. I take off running down the hall and into Lily's room. The howler follows me (of course) and slips in just as I slam the door behind me. Why she sent that howler, I have no idea. She gets mad easily. Very easily.

"I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" she shrieks as the howler blows raspberries in my face and rips itself to pieces at my feet.

"ARRGH!" I shout.

"Teddy? What the hell is going on?" Harry asks, opening the door to the room and looking at the paper at my feet.

"Interesting fight at a party?" I try.

* * *

Hello Dears! So this story has been viewed 136 times.. and... uhh. Where are the reviews!? Come on people! I know I'm not the BEST author in the world.. but show a little support for this story! Thanks! AND REVIEW! Nicely! :-D


End file.
